harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shea (SI)
Shea (シバ, Shiva) is a bachelor in Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. Abandoned by his parents, Shea was brought up by his foster father Wada. Both men are members of a clan of hunters, and live in the wild. Shea survives off of the land, and strongly believes in hunting only for what you need. Shea has been isolated from humans for most of his life, will speak in broken sentences, and has very little knowledge about the English language. He is a responsible young man who has a good upbringing despite his primitive nature. He and Wada will not appear in game until Mushroom Island has been raised. He lives on Mushroom Island in a tent. Shea's ultimate goal is to become a great hunter and warrior so that he can protect those who are important to him. If you plan on making Shea your husband, keep in mind that his heart level is invisible. Unlike regular bachelors, you cannot see Shea's heart level when talking to him. He also has no rival. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Shea Heart Events fogu.com Purple Heart Event The player must walk into Shea's Tent on Mushroom Island. Sunny day: 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM, 1.00 PM to 3.00 PM, and 8.00 PM to 10.00 PM. Rainy day: 6.00 AM to 11.00 AM, and 3.00 PM to 10.00 PM. Shea has at least 2 hearts or more (10,000+ FP) Shea wants the player to come inside because he has a question he wants to ask. It is the first time that Shea has lived on his own without Wada. He is trying to be a strong warrior, but feels strange and sad. Shea doesn't understand and asks if the player thinks he is sick. If option 1 ("You must be lonely") is chosen, Shea doesn't know what "lonely" is so the player explains it to him. Shea wants them to come visit him so that he can be happy. If option 2 ("Maybe you are sick...") is chosen, Shea realizes that the player is too close to him and so they might get sick as well. He demands that the protagonist get away from him before they are affected too. ---- Blue Heart Event: The player must walk into Shea's Tent on Mushroom Island. Sunny day: 6:00 AM to 8:00 AM, 1.00 PM to 3.00 PM, and 8.00 PM to 10.00 PM. Rainy day: 6.00 AM to 11.00 AM, and 3.00 PM to 10.00 PM. Shea has at least 4 hearts or more (20,000+ FP). In addition, the following events must be triggered before all 15 islands are available. Once all of the islands are up, Wada will move to Mushroom Island while he waits for you to raise his Sunny Island. Inside of Shea's Tent, he shows you a spear that Wada gave him. Shea doesn't have any problems hunting when using this spear, and reminds the player that he is fully aware that their farm animals are not for him to hunt. Wada already taught him well and he respects his foster father. If option 1 is chosen, Shea will be disappointed. If option 2 is chosen, Shea promises to be there for the player because it is the way of the warrior after all. ---- Green Heart Event The player must walk inside Shea's Tent on Mushroom Island on Wednesday or Thursday. Sunny day: 6.00 AM to 2.00 PM, Rainy day: 6.00 AM to 8.00 PM. Shea has at least 6 Hearts (30,000 FP) or more. Wada has come to visit Shea and already brought the little warrior a lot of food. Shea thanks Wada for the food he brought, but Wada just wants to make sure that Shea is happy. Since Wada is the strongest warrior, he does not thank people very often. If option 1 is chosen, Shea will be glad, because both the player and Wada are important to him. Shea does a little dance to celebrate how happy he is. If option 2 is chosen, Shea does not understand and he will become sad. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must walk into their house on a sunny day from 10:00 AM to 5:00 PM. Shea at 7 Hearts (40,000 FP) or more. In this Event, Shea asks if the player is free to go out and do something. If the player agrees, the duo will head outside, where Shea mentions he doesn't know what a ranch is like. He didn't expect it to be so big, and asks what the windmill is and is happy watching it. Unfortunately, watching the spinning blades of the windmill seems to get Shea dizzy. After some rest, Shea thanks the player and tells that they should visit again someday. The player will return back to their house at 6:00 PM. Choosing the negative option will result in losing FP with Shea. Random Events First Time Shopping * Shea and Wada's tent * Sunny or Cloudy day: 6:00 am to 9:00 am, 1:00 pm to 3:00 pm, 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm * If less than 15 islands raised, Wednesday or Thursday only * Not Friday * You are playing as a male character * Shea and Wada are at 6 hearts (35,000 FP) or higher You make an appearance at Shea's tent just before he was going to tell Wada about shops. Shea is glad that you know what a shop is, and asks that you take Shea to one. The two of you head to Chen's shop. Shea is amazed by all of the stuff for sale! After Shea looks around for awhile, Chen asks if there's anything he can find for him. The wild man explains that he wants something good for hunting. Chen leaves for a moment and returns with a hunting tool for Shea to look at. Shea is pleased with what Chen has brought him, and turns to leave out of the shop. Before he gets out the door, Chen stops Shea and asks for payment for the item! Shea doesn't understand what Chen means, so the merchant explains that he has to pay money before he can take the item. Shea didn't know that fact and quickly gives the item back to Chen, before running back home. ---- Wada's Strength *Ride Kirk's boat to Mushroom Island *Sunny or Cloudy day: 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm *Shea is not married *If less than 15 islands raised, Wednesday or Thursday only *Shea and Wada are at 6 hearts (35,000 FP) or higher Shea and Wada are battling it out like warriors do, but Shea appears to be loosing. Wada calls him "weak". At this point you interrupt the fight in fear of Shea's safety, which annoys both of the men. Shea explains they were just practicing. Wada is the strongest warrior so Shea wants to practice so he too can become the strongest. To prove that Wada is the strongest, Shea challenges you to hit Wada from behind. You sneak up behind Wada and successfully smack him on the head with your hammer. You take Wada back to the tent, where Wada regains consciousness. Shea is sad to see his mentor lose to you, and wonders if it was on purpose. Wada claims that he lost because he was hungry. Shea is glad to hear that Wada lost to hunger and not to you. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Shea, he will give you a present if you speak to him on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either a White Herb (Year 1), a Truffle (Year 2) or a Large Fish (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk **If he gives you Large Fish, you can gift it back to him for a major boost of affection (or save it for his birthday in your refrigerator for even more heart points). 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters